


and honey, holding your hands is just so right

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, a little warning: a cheesy meesy wordings and rushed endings, drunk sungyoon is my concept, happy birthday to our momma seokie, yooni is new to polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: Sungyoon and Daeyeol have been dating for a long while and they’re very comfortable with each other. So, when Daeyeol comes out as polyamorous and asks him if he can bring Jaeseok into the relationship, he has to go through the awkward process of learning about a new person’s relationship quirks again.





	and honey, holding your hands is just so right

**_i._ **  
Sungyoon and Daeyeol have been dating for a long while and they’re very comfortable with each other. So, when Daeyeol comes out as polyamorous and asks him if he can bring Jaeseok into the relationship, he has to go through the awkward process of learning about a new person’s relationship quirks again. 

The thing about him is that he's not good with new person.

It isn't like he hates the idea – he has no problem with it as long as it makes Daeyeol happy.

Sure, Daeyeol had explained to him that how the polyamorous works between them since he had never been into this kind of relationships before but it makes him even anxious much more at the thoughts.

Daeyeol seems noticed him as he holds his hand tighter, "We can try it first. If it doesn't work, we can just forget about it. I don't want you to get into something you don't like, okay?" He says gently, straight into his eyes, caressing the small hands inside his huge palms.

He looks so concerned that Sungyoon feels sorry to him about it. He knows Daeyeol really wanted this when he suddenly comes up with the idea of having the third person in their relationship.

It was really rare for Daeyeol comes to him and requested something from him and he really wanted to do it for him so bad.

So, Sungyoon encouragingly nodded, leaving his small hand inside Daeyeol's secured hold for a self-reassurance as he puts a light smile on his face, satisfied when Daeyeol's face brightens up better.

"Yeah, sure. Of course, I can try it first, for you." He smiled gently, caressing Daeyeol's cheek with the other hand. He lets Daeyeol kissed the back of his hand.

 

\--

 

 **_ii._ **  
Sungyoon was already late at the morning. He was preparing breakfast when Daeyeol wakes up at the loud sound from the kitchen.

Daeyeol didn't think much of what's he doing, pressed his face into Sungyoon's freshly shampooed hair. He always smelt nice, something Daeyeol really appreciated.

"Morning, you." Sungyoon greets him, giggling as Daeyeol's arms snuggling around his tiny waist, secured tightly.

He made a sound in the back of his throat as his mouth moved down Sungyoon's hair to the nape of his neck, sniffling. Something about Sungyoon in the morning was irresistible, whether it's because of his bare, puffy face or his ruffled hair, or it is because he looks adorable in his oversized pyjamas loosely on his small figure.

Sungyoon was a bit preoccupied, but just let the older be, ignoring his astonishment.

"God, babe, what are you doin'?" He slurred his words, barely opened his eyes, half-awakes as he walked into the kitchen. "Don't you have class this morning?"

"Yeah," Sungyoon managed to answer him, somehow managed to settle one more dishes into the sink before disappeared to their room, picking his jacket and things up onto his hands. "I am already late. I prepared breakfast for you so eat before you go out!" He reminds Daeyeol, too preoccupied on his steps. His words were as fast as his body moves, though but Daeyeol thinks he will manage them well by his own that he chose to keep important things inside his head.

Daeyeol has been watching Sungyoon running around the apartment on the dine table and basically everywhere, trying to find his things as Sungyoon tends to forget where the last time he puts his things. It was one of his many habits Daeyeol easily discovers. He couldn't help but smiles at the domestic sight. It's all matters with Sungyoon by his side.

"Alright,” He surrenders, when Sungyoon halted at one point so he can glare at him. “Alright. I know." He says smilingly as he casually leaned his chin onto his own palm on the table, staring at his boyfriend and it makes him to have an urge to kiss the latter adoringly.

"Okay," Sungyoon gathers his things at last. "I better go now," He pecks Daeyeol's right cheek before shutting the door in, leaving a contented Daeyeol inside the apartment.

On his way, he bumps into a giant man causing his things flown away onto the ground that he had quickly rushed to pick them up without managed to see the man's face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" The man apologizes, hunched down to help Sungyoon out as well.

"Nope, s'not your fault. I didn't see you in my way, I was a little bit rushed right now." Sungyoon says quickly under his breath, picking his papers in fast. He could sweep the floor by how fast he picks his things into his arms again.

"Here," The tall man passed him the papers he picked up for Sungyoon, looking at Sungyoon's concentrated face closely in silence.

"Oh, thanks. I gotta go,"

Jaeseok feels immediately electrifying when their hands slightly touched. He watched Sungyoon silently on his both feet with a cold coffee as the latter started running in rush.

He didn't expect to bump into Choi Sungyoon, Daeyeol's partner that he might involved into later on. Nor he would meet Sungyoon like this at uninvited time.

God, Sungyoon is so beautiful.

Daeyeol once showed him his pictures but none of them do like the real ones. He looks realer, prettier than the one he had seen through Daeyeol's screen phone.

He falls in love already with him.

He smiles at the thought of meeting the male again soon and had this imagine on how Sungyoon would react to him later.

He shakes his head at the thoughts, already thinking of the thin guy more than he could think. He can't wait to meet the guy officially with Daeyeol.

 

\--

 

 ** _iii._**  
It was sooner than Sungyoon had thought they would meet with the third person coming into their relationship when Daeyeol said he wanted to bring him to somewhere.

He just bluntly agreed since he had nothing to do on the day and he needs to go outside other than rotting around his assignments, didn’t know what’s coming up next.

He had a sweater that he nonchalantly picked out once he opened his closets and ripped jeans he loves to wear every day. It was not an outfit he wanted to wear once he meets the third person of their soon relationships.

The person, figures to be a huge, tall guy with a soft expression when he finds both of them inside the cafe. He looks one hell of fine guy.

Lucky Daeyeol to have him, he grimaces at the thought but quickly wiped them away when Daeyeol grabs his hand.

Sungyoon's heart started to thump faster and faster as he approached the table closer. Luckily Daeyeol held his hand or else he wouldn't be able to walk by himself right there.

He hates expectations but he knows Daeyeol expected something from him, of them.

He could see how wide Daeyeol's smile grow up upon the sight of the other person's presence, unconsciously tightening the grasp between their hands and walking a bit faster than at first they arrived.

Daeyeol grabbed his hand tighter, bring them closer to the table the guy sits on. The tall guy pulls a soft smile upon his lips.

"Hi, Jaeseok. I've brought Sungyoon with us today," Daeyeol greets cheerfully, doesn't notice the stammer on the latter as he was way too glad over the fact both of his beloved meeting each other.

Jaeseok looks at his way, offering him a gentle smile his heart flutters a bit at sight. "Yeah, I can see."

Sungyoon wants to go home. He hasn't ready yet for this.

There's no way he can turn back at the moment, right?

The tall guy suddenly stands up on his feet, "Hi, I'm Park Jaeseok, I've been hearing things from Daeyeol and finally, it's so nice to meet you."

Sungyoon relaxed a bit, "Hi, I'm Choi Sungyoon, nice to meet you too. I hope those are good things you been hearing about me." He gladly took Jaeseok's handshake, surprising to feel the hand is much bigger, feeling small compared to Jaeseok's hand.

"Only good things," Jaeseok says kindly, looking into his eyes and it only makes him stammer a bit.

So, he was sitting beside Daeyeol with the other party, Jaeseok across the table. He just listens to whatever they randomly talked about without trying to interrupt, begins to learn something about the other male.

He finds that Jaeseok always has this gentle smile whenever Daeyeol talks to him even it was a little odd blabbering of his, their, lover. He wasn't sure if it was because of love or just the way he is.

Jaeseok never let him left behind their conversation though. Every time they talk, he would always get him into theirs too.

"Oh, yeah," Daeyeol suddenly remembers something. "Jaeseokie is a good cook. He can cook anything."

Sungyoon grimaces at the nickname but doesn't say anything to it.

Jaeseok turns to Sungyoon, his eyes sparkling its brightness when he tells him about it.

Jaeseok didn't say anything, just looking at his reaction without any words.

"Really?"

"What do you like to eat?" Jaeseok suddenly asks, staring at him with a gentle smile.

Daeyeol joins to look at him as well, expecting him to answer to Jaeseok.

Sungyoon's eyes widened at the deep voice of Jaeseok, looking up towards the voice's owner intently.

He feels like a brick hits him by the way how gentle Jaeseok's gaze on him.

"H-huh?" He couldn't help but surprised a bit as two pairs of eyes were staring at him with full attentions before his senses come back again, "I like carbonara,"

The cute answer peeked Jaeseok's interest up, thankfully he was really good at them.

"It was his favorite food. Sungyooni really likes them." Daeyeol adds.

"I'd like to have a dinner with you later, maybe?" Jaeseok invented carefully, unsure of how would Sungyoon react him.

Sungyoon curled his corner lip up towards the brunette, "Sure, we can do so."

 

\--

 

Sungyoon finds Jaeseok’s cooking skill is on another level. He actually made dishes as good as 5 stars foods. Compared to Jaeseok’s skill, his cooking skill is nothing.

He’d loved to have him make them dishes like this everyday, if they could figure out this relationship together. He wishes it would be.

So, when he accidentally said it out loud, the latter just smiles at him like he was so precious and saying, “I’d like to cook for you too, every single day.”

He tried not to squirm too much upon the sincere words, but he could tell how much Daeyeol wanted to laugh at him for not being able to handle cheesy, meesy words.

He really does want to smack that teasing smirk on Daeyeol’s lips where he was standing across the kitchen table. He really does.

Well, it wasn’t his fault, though. The guy was just too smooth for his likings. What a sweet talker.

 

\--

 

 ** _iv._**  
Turns out instead of having dinner, Jaeseok brings him to amusement park that Daeyeol suggested them to. Apparently, it was To Do Bonding with Jaeseok planned by Daeyeol for both of them.

It was only the two of them this time.

They were going together without Daeyeol, somehow a bit awkward since both of them have nothing to say to each other yet.

Sungyoon watched Jaeseok by his side profile in silence as the latter was busy looking around the park. It was really crowded, he can see a little regret showed upon his frowned expression.

Even so, the tall guy looks good. He wears a beautiful long jacket matched specs he had compared to his a little bit torn jacket and unmade hair. He sighed internally.

He feels a little bit odd, usually Daeyeol would hold his hand through the park saying that he don't want to lose him among this huge place but today, his hand was empty.

He couldn't help it but finds his head drifting into a blissful daydream during the whole date that he tends to get disappear in somewhere. Sometimes he tends to daze out, too slow that his head was a bit fuzzy with a lot of people.

It was something Sungyoon would do all the time.

His thoughts broke at the bright eyes staring into him, leaning forward till their face were only a few inches away that immediately made him freeze on spot. He can feel himself not breathing at the gesture.

The tall guy is so intimidating, for god's sake.

Sungyoon uttered, barely breathing. "Yeah?"

The tall guy only smiles at the faint pink was dusted over Sungyoon's cheek, eyes turning into a lovely crescent moon as he smoothly took Sungyoon's hand onto his grasp. "Let's have fun today since it is our dates."

Sungyoon's heart thumps at the sudden action yet so casual, letting the latter have his hands under his care.

Jaeseok couldn't help but smiling at the small guy. Daeyeol was right. He almost shocked when he noticed Sungyoon was suddenly disappeared from his side, only to find the little guy was behind him silently dazed out among the passing people. It almost freaked him out to know he could lose Sungyoon without knowing how to get back to him again.

"Make sure you don't lose him somewhere in the amusement park. It will be a real pain in the ass to find him again," Daeyeol once told him before they went off, leaving the male alone behind the apartment.

His grasp hand on Sungyoon's becomes tighter as they walked through the park. The petite guy seems not mind at the holding hands, instead he gets closer that their shoulder almost touched.

They talked about most of things, a little bit of Daeyeol somewhere between them, and tiny jokes that both of them giggle.

\--

At the morning, Sungyoon receives a text that urging him to smile across his lips.

_'Good morning, sunshine. Hope you enjoyed our date yesterday, cant wait to see you soon.'_

When Daeyeol asks him what's is it, Sungyoon quickly showed him the text. The elder lulled his head back, laughing at how cheesy it sounds like.

 

\--

 

 _ **v.**_  
Turned out that Sungyoon finds Jaeseok is actually a shy guy.

It happens when they were settled in on the couch together, as three, watching the show on television. Daeyeol was excusing himself to the kitchen to pick more snacks for three of them, even though it's more likely for him because Sungyoon claimed himself full and Jaeseok doesn't really eat snacks.

Jaeseok was paying all attention on the shows he's watching since he picked them, whilst Sungyoon was deadly bored as both of his boyfriends (he's not sure if he can call Jaeseok his boyfriend, they didn't talk about it, not yet) are busy with their things.

So, he quietly leans on Jaeseok's chest and dropped a soft peck on his tall nose.

His plan, indeed, worked.

The brunette lets out a squeak, looking so surprised at the sudden kiss as his cheek now blushes a shade of pink before whole of his face turns red.

Sungyoon can't help but giggling at the taller, as he pulled Jaeseok's hands away from hiding his reddened face.

"Are you embarrassed?" Sungyoon giggles even more. "Oh my god, I didn't know it."

Jaeseok lets his hands out of Sungyoon's grips, eventually gets a hold of the petite guy's wrist.

His face becomes demandingly red, trying to look away from Sungyoon's stunned glance on him but he doesn't want to not to get to see the smaller guy's beautiful laughs.

That he laughs because of him.

When he calms down a bit, less blushing, he smiles at the guy on his lap. "I am, I get shy when I come around you." He says, looking much better, no more shying as he slipped his hands on his waist.

Sungyoon hums, seemingly to think something inside his head. "Okay, that was new." But he looks happy.

"I didn't know you are such a tease, though," Jaeseok pulls him into his arms, sensing Sungyoon buried his face onto the crook of his neck gently. "Well, this is also a new thing to me."

Sungyoon fixes his position inside under Jaeseok's chin, sniffling the cinnamon woods scent on his skin, familiar. "Now you know."

When Daeyeol comes back, he finds Sungyoon was sleeping inside Jaeseok's arms. He has his face tucked deeper into the crook of Jaeseok's neck, looking so domestic against the taller.

The scent of Sungyoon felt familiar that it feels like home, Jaeseok's arms easily wrapping around his frame.

Daeyeol smiles, a fond expression draws upon his facade. "He's so cute."

Jaeseok agrees, not moving a bit so he doesn't wake the boy up. "He is."

Jaeseok wonders if Daeyeol actually gives them some times to interact because taking snacks from the kitchen shouldn't have taking so much time like he did but it's better left unsaid.

 

\--

 

_**vi.** _

"So, you're saying you are not drunk right now?" Jaeseok scrunched his nose in astonishment, obviously not buying them as Sungyoon clearly slurred his words. "Where is Daeyeol hyung?"

"D-Daeyeol hyung?" The reply trailed off, sounding like a lost child. “I-I don’t know,”

Jaeseok narrowed his eyes over his phone, seeing the call durations keep clocking.

"You're never drinking again, Sungyoon." Jaeseok muttered to himself but loud enough for the latter to hear across the line.

It took a couple of seconds for the quip to register in Sungyoon's brain. When it did, his voice became high-pitched and the shrillest whine left his gaping mouth, "You can't do that to me!!"

"Your alcohol tolerance sucks, my love."

"Hmmmmmmm, no, you're so wrong." Sungyoon whines. He fucking whines and Jaeseok never been heard such adorable voice ever in his life.  "I'm not even that drunk, you giant ass."

"Only a drunken person would say something like that." He says, heaving a fond sigh. "Where are you, now? I'm picking you up since you are clearly a drunk person now." Jaeseok declares, picking his jacket, wallet and his car key as he makes a way out of his house.

  
Sungyoon was humming the whole while inside his car, secured under the belt that Jaeseok had struggled to put him on, because Sungyoon can't stay still for a second.

His face was flushed, obviously from the low alcohol tolerance and a wobbly grin was plastered on face.

Jaeseok tried not to be so whipped over him.

He then started singing, slurring the noted and lyrics of a song he was making up by himself, jaeseokie picked me up because he's my boyfriend and i like him so much and he smells so nice and my heart's pounding-

At that, Sungyoon stopped his slurring singing and turns to Jaeseok abruptly. "Seokie, I think we need to go to hospital now. I think I'm sick right now." He says, clenching his fist on his chest.

"Nope, Sungyooni, you're not sick. You're just drunk." Jaeseok just focused on his driving. "I'm sure you will be fine tomorrow, maybe a little hangover."

Sungyoon slumped back onto his seat quietly, before continuing singing like he never had asking him drunken requests.

Jaeseok drives the car, passing through the fairly warm night, enjoying the little noise Sungyoon been making.

Apparently, drunken Sungyoon is much more than just a whining and out-of-control drunk but a loud and demanding drunk.

"I SAW WENDYS!! SEOKIE, TURN BACK TURN BACK TURN BACK!! I WANT NUGGETS!! SEOKIE TURN BACK"

Jaeseok was fairly certain he was having a minor heart attack.

"Now, I know why Daeyeol wants me to pick him up," He mumbles, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he can feel his whole blood rising, like a mom to his child.

"Oh my god, Choi Sungyoon, don't shout like that!"

"I don't care, I want my nuggets!"

"Okay, okay, we're going to get your nuggets," Jaeseok turns his car back across the road, doing so before Sungyoon could lash out even more. "Now, sit on your seat quietly!"

Sungyoon quickly gets back on his seat properly, having that stupid grin on his face.

Not much time passed before Jaeseok bought him nuggets he wants. Sungyoon shovelled food down his throat, humming happily in between.

Jaeseok had slowed him down. He didn't want him to puke, knowing just how sensitive Sungyoon's stomach was.

There was more silence in the car, even though he rolled the window down, letting the breeze brushing his skin to cool down as he silently watches Sungyoon eating his nuggets.

Sungyoon had turned to look at him in the eyes. He was the first speak, broke their intense eye contact, and mumbled, "Why are you doing all this for me?"

It was almost quiet and difficult to hear but Jaeseok heard him just fine.

His face softens at the sight of Sungyoon, just like a little puppy. "I would do anything for you, and Daeyeol hyung too. Both of you," Too cheesy but he's telling the truth.

 _I love both of you, I want to keep you two happy._ He didn't say that aloud, saving it for later, when Sungyoon was not shitfaced and drunk like this.

There is a pregnant silence between them. But it wasn't as charged as before Sungyoon had turned to face him. He was smiling.

Jaeseok tried to ignore the way his heart hicupped in his chest.

But it was hard to do that because Sungyoon suddenly was crawling back on to him, dropping the chicken nuggets and the empty soda onto the floor in the process.

He would nag at him for making a mess but the complaint died in his throat because Sungyoon was curling into him and immediately wrapping his arms around his upper body.

Sungyoon hummed, and pressed hus face into the taller's neck and inhaled. He made a noise in the back of his throat, deeper than a hum, a noise that made Jaeseok's skin crawl in a way it felt too good, and simply said, "Thank you,"

Jaeseok frowned at that, "For what?"

Sungyoon stays in his lap, swooshed and apparently it was the most uncomfortable thing to do in the small space of the driver's seat, but it felt contented like something is changing between them.

Jaeseok could feel him snuggling even deeper, he just snaked his arms around Sungyoon, kept him closer.

"Just because." Sungyoon shrugged. "You make Daeyeol hyung happier when you were around, taking care of me and Daeyeol hyung. It feels just right even though I'm afraid like what if this isn't working. What if you only like Daeyeol hyung, not me? What should I do, then?"

Jaeseok felt a pang inside his chest. Fuck, he didn't realize that Sungyoon might want this too. He wants them to work out together, blend in well.

"Then, we will work it out together, you, me and Daeyeol hyung. No one is leaving you, okay?" He tightens his arms around Sungyoon's waist gently, holding him tight, never let go.

 

\--

 

 _ **v.**_  
They met on Friday, well technically Saturday's early morning, and by Sunday, Jaeseok moved in. His clothes was now blended with theirs, shampoo standing in the shower, his toothbrush collected in its holder become the third toothbrush and their bed smells half of him.

Sungyoon cries with happiness when he comes back from lunch with Daeyeol, and sees Jaeseok, sitting on the couch with damp hair and smiling at him.

 

One more thing Sungyoon learned about Jaeseok is he was actually a mom that lashes out when he does wrong but gently mothering him when he needs it.

 

 

 


End file.
